The Doll
by bongoukatana
Summary: Sumi was found beaten and bloody in the forest. Lucky or not so lucky found by Reiji and Laito. With Yui taken by the Mukami brothers they finally found a replacement. Kanato found a liking to his new doll. Can he keep her for himself. Will she break free from the vampire. It's sure to be sadistic.
1. Chapter 1

Sumi looked up at the sky it was a beatuiful moon...a blood moon it was simply beautiful. Sumi was far from "okay" she should be freaking out but Sumi had no energy left in her body. Her white t-shirt torn away and blood seeping from her wounds that were placed around her torso and arms.

Sumi had warm tears brimming in her eye's, a broke smile of pain twisted on her lips. Sumi wanted to scream for help but what came out was weak whimpering. She closed her eye's remembering how her 'bullies' cut her skin with small pocket knifes and at the end they punched and kicked her.

Why.

Why.

Sumi thought "why didn't I just run away" she questioned herself. 'I'm just going to lay here until someone will find me' she thought wanting to cry in pain.

Sumi closed her eye's praying and wanting someone anyone to find her she needed help.

"Yah Reiji-san" a voice said rather far away "what are you going to do about Bitch-chan I mean she's gone and all" The voices were getting closer 'yes people are coming' she thought "I don't care really" the other spoke in a serious manner."You say that but Yui absence is going to hurt all of us" the other boy commented.

"You smell that" the the same voice said "it smells like blood in this forest" he said in a lustful tone. Sumi was hoping they didn't turn around that they would possibly stumble upon her and call for help or bring her to a hospital.

"Lookie Reiji-san it's my lucky day" a voice said rather excited "why you found a near dead girl in the forest" the other snapped. Sumi peeked out to see who was her savior two tall boys one with a fedora and the other glasses. A smile went to her lips as she let herself fall unconscious thinking she was saved.

...

Laito leaned down checking her pulse "She's alive" he commented "Please don't do anything perverted to her we may be vampires but aren't rapists" Reiji said. "Why would you ever think I would do that to an unconscious women" Laito grinned "I like them moving" he joked looking at his half brother.

Laito lighty patted her face to see if she would wake up. "Out cold" Laito said brushing some blood from her lip. "Have you ever heard of the saying 'when a door closes another opens'" Laito commented.

"Yeah" Reiji said. "Well since Bitch-chan left maybe we need a replacement" Laito grinned. "I mean blood is blood doesn't matter what Bitch you get it from" Laito smriked. "Do what you want" Reiji sighed.

"I'm going to be a gentleman for once" Laito smiled "Let's get back to the Mansion talk about Yui" Reiji sighed. "Yes sir" Laito said picking up the girl. "Hm" Latio easily hauled her on his back. Laito sniffed at her blood on her uniform "you smell wonderful" Laito grinned and walked behind Reiji towards the Samazaki Mansion.

...

Laito and Reiji walked into the house there sat the brothers expect Ayato. Ayato naturally was probably sulking after Yui disappeared. "Hello" Laito said not so gently setting the girl on couch "ew why did you bring that dirty thing in our home" Kanato commented as he hugged his Teddy.

"Well Yui is gone and we don't know why so I got us a new blood bank" Laito smirked. "Couldn't you find a clean female" Kanato said poking her head rather hard. "I guess" Laito said.

Around the large front room sat all the brothers. Shu was listining to music but he wasn't sleeping. Subaru leaned on the wall his fist clenched "I can't believe you Yui gone and everyone is calm" he mumbled his fist clenched.

Laito looked over at Subaru "oh well we can't do anything about it" Latio said shrugging. "Kanato you have your fetish for dressing uo girls like dolls" Laito commented "how about cleaning her and dressing her up".

Kanato made a grimace face "She's so dirty" Kanato said his purple eye's scanned the girl, but didn't reject he had a fetish for it. "I guess I can a doll is a doll even if the doll is dirty".

"Aren't we being blissfully ignorant of the fact Yui is gone" Kanato hugged onto his bear. "Yeah but she's just a girl nothing else" Reiji said. "Laito and Kanato make sure if you keep her you make up a good exuse and keep her quiet, we don't need a loud girl running around the house" Reiji said. Reiji eyed the girl "I'm off" Reiji said a sign the make shift meeting is over.

"Fine Laito can you take her to the left wing room" Kanato said. "You bettcha" Laito said holding her and teleporting.

...

Kanato got to the room it was a few doors down from his own room. "What's your name" Kanato said fishig out a wallet from the girls pocket "Sumi" he whispered. "Hm he said ripping her school uniform off. "Teddy she's quite ugly" Kanato said as he ran his pale fingers over her face.

You would think Kanato is a perverse by stripping a young unconscious teen almost naked. The one thing Kanato loved was dressing his dolls. "Hm this doll is quite injured" Kanato mumbled putting his bear down. Kanato being the childish Vampire he is he had medical supplies for when he played doctor with his brides before.

Kanato simply bandaged her up, he cleaned her face and cleaned the dirt that covered her body. "Hm your body isn't even slightly arousing" Kanato huffed and rolled his eye's not really glancing at the semi nude girl. Kanato had a small smile on his lips as he cleaned the girl up. This is what he loved to do he hasn't really had a new doll since Yui came. His smile turned into a a half smile half grin. His fangs out ready "I almost forgot how nice it is to dress up a doll" he said wiping a little bead of sweat from his forehead. "That disgusting Laito touching on this doll" he hissed to himself.

"Finally done with that" he said. The Vampire went inside the closet there hung dresses for days. After having so many "brides" or dolls if you would call it he collected many dresses. From the most basic dresses to beatuiful lolita to ball gowns.

He picked out a black lolita dress. "Hm goth lolita would look perfect on you" Kanato grinned he licked his lips. "Maybe you can be a good doll" Kanato grinned pressing his fingers into her arm. He leaned towards her neck "it would be nice if I could get a bite" he leaned down "do you taste like Yui" he whispered in her ear. "Probably not Sumi-chan" he grinned.

Sumi laid there all dolled up in a black lolita dress. Her long black hair sprayed out on the bed little pink bandages all over her body. "Positively perfect" Kanato said getting up Teddy his bear resting in his arms. "I hope that idiot Laito doesn't expect you back" the teen laughed while exiting the room.

"Are you done" Laito said leaning on the wall next to the room "yes I'm done but you gave her to me so she's my doll" Kanato said not looking at his brother. "Aw damn it Kanato I knew you would do this" Laito said hitting himself closing his eye's. When he opened them Kanato was gone.

"That little bastard he always does this" Laito rolled his eye's walking away from the room. "Doesn't that kid kmow sharing is caring" Laito whined.

...  
A/N  
Okay that wad written really werid I know but 3rd is easy but hard at the same time. So I tried to give as much detail in as I could it may have been overkill. And I need to set the plot up.

So yeah this is primary going to be a Kanato Fanfiction. I've been trying to find ways to get his personality done. Because he's childish and has a child mind set from his mother's neglect, possessive, he fake cries to get attention, very yandere, aggressive, and also wants love and attention only on him and very sadistic. So it's hard to fit all that in him so I'm going to try my best.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumi woke up she and looked around her. Her onxy eyes observed the area. The room was large she was on a full bed there was a large window and closet in the room.

She looked down at her dress "why am I wearing this" she spoke to herself. "Is this a Lolita dress" she said feeling the material and looking at the dress design.

Sumi looked at her bandage arms they were wrapped up nicely. Sumi popped her head out of the room to find a hallway. "Can I just leave my room"she said and looked around. She walked around the halls till she hear someone speak.

"Oi you're the new human" Subaru said in a aggressive manner. what do you mean human" she asked quickly pacing towards him. He ignored her and kept walking. "Dinner is ready you should follow me" he said walking away.

'What's wrong with him' she thought hurrying behind him. Sumi observed the boy infront of her white hair, tall, and red eyes. Weird. They walked down the stairs towards a room the smell of food coming from the room.

In the room sat five boys. "Lookie who's awake you've been out for a day" Laito said smirking. "I-I" she stuttered "thank you for saving me" she bowed. "Aw so cute" Laito said leaning on his chair. "Shut up and come sit next to me" Kanato said. An open chair next to him.

Reiji came out with food "ah your awake" he said setting the food quietly down. Sumi looked around the table she felt so little in the room full of teens. The boy next to her had dark bags under his eyes "do you like the dress I gave you I dressed you and everything " Kanato said looking over his doll. "You dressed me" Sumi said in a shocked tone. "Of course I dressed you stupid girl now do you like it or not " he rolled his pale purple eyes.

"Um well I don't hate lolita dresses but they're a little childish on me" Sumi said. Laito leaned over "so Sumi" he said looking at her "I saved you" he said. Sumi was eating "thank you sir" she gave a slight bow and contuined eating. Sumi was amazed at how beautiful these guys were. All of them had there own good looks about them.

Everyone at the table sat quietly no one spoke at the table.

"Can I ask you a question" Reiji said looking at the girl "what happened to you" He asked. Sumi face went pale, she pushed her plate of food away from her "well thank you for helping me and dressing me" she said glancing at Kanato. She had a chill at the way he looked at her "I'll take my leave" Sumi said bowing and walking out the room.

She exited the room leading her to the main room and out the mansion. There leaning on the pillar was Laito "ah you left so suddenly" he said pushing his hair out his eye's. "The fuck" she whispered "How did you" she asked in wonder stepping back slowly. In a blink of an eye he was right in front if her touching her cheek "give me a bite" he whispered his fangs glistening with saliva.

In another blink of the eye someone pushed Laito off the girl pushing him just a few feet away. "Fuck off Laito don't get your filthy hands on my doll" Kanato hissed. "Doll what do you mean" Sumi asked quickly. "Never mind you're coming to my room" Kanato said pulling on Sumi arm.

He pulled her away from Laito up the stairs towards hrr room. Laito sat there "I'm not going to let my brat brother take the prize" Laito said.

...

Kanato pushed her into the room "why did you let my brother do that he almost bite you" Kanato huffed his eyes furious at the girl. "Bite me " Sumi said questioningly. "Duh we are vampires" Kanato said he grabbed Sumi wrist pushing her on the bed. "V-Vampires" she said her face twisted in fear. "Is this some weird cult type shit" she said.

Kanato opened his mouth to reveal his sharp fangs "you wish" Kanato mumbled "now we're going to do this the easy way or the hard way" Kanato said. He leaned down inhaling her scent "you smell outstanding" he said licking her neck.

Sumi whined his purple hair brushing in her face as he licked her neck. "If you run away from this house I'll have to kill you" Kanato whispered. "I'll actually perfer you dead if you want that" Kanato smiled. "You understand" he said giggling "or I'll just have to hurt you" he squeezed her arms to show his strength, Sumi nodded she was like a defense less animal. "Good" he said his lips trailing diwn her neck.

"Perfect spot" he said then in one quick motion he dug his fangs deep into her flesh, Sumi stared up at the ceiling her fingers started to clenched the bed sheets. "Ah it hurts" Sumi whined out but Kanato didn't let up on the girl. All he did was dig his fangs deeper. Kanato held neck in place to stop her from moving around.

The blood flooded his mouth giving him what he lusted after. Sumi cried out after a mintue feeling weaker. Kanato pressed his body closer to Sumi. A poking feeling rested on her inner thigh she gasped. Kanato was aroused, mostly because this intimacy of Vampire drinkig blood transactions was to give there body over to another being for food and that aroused Kanato.

He let go of her with a popping sound she had her eyes closed shut not looking at him. "Look at me" he commanded. She peeked out to look at him "be a good little doll" he whispered in her ear. "Say these words" he said sitting on her his legs trapped on either side of her body. "I'm Kanato doll" he said "now repeat" he grinned lickimg his lips.

"I'm Kanato doll" she said her voice filled with fear as small tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Good" he said grinning "I'm off but next time stop struggling it helps both of us" he laughed. Leaving Sumi quivering on the bed.

...

A/N

Yass my second chapter I'm going to try not to abandon it. With this I'm not encouraging rape at all but it's diabolik lovers. They do some crap that's way against a person will and Kanato feels little to no remorse rn since he's going to play with her for a few chapters.

Going to have maybe a smut in here soon so I'm probably going to change this to M-Rated soon.

Thanks for reading this I've been writing for a while but I stopped writing for a long time like 3 years so I'm trying to get my old skill back.

Thanks for Reading, leave a positive or negative review idc. Thanks to my first reviewer.


End file.
